A Very Choir Christmas
by Amarissia
Summary: Amarissia's Choir of muses are preparing for the Winter Solstice. But where has Cloud gone? A Christmas gift for you all, rated M for sexual situations.


_I know, it's been ages, what with school and work and endless appointments. I wanted something for those of you still around for this special time of year, so here it is, not very good, but heartfelt. I love you all._

**HAVE YOURSELF A VERY CHOIR CHRISTMAS**

"Hark, the naked cherubs writhe  
>Millions of them at my side<br>I hardly know which one to choose  
>Or which naughty toy to use..."<p>

"Genesis!" Zack yelled from the couch. "If you have to play your Solstice album on repeat, at least turn it down!"

"I do keep meaning to get these walls double-soundprofed," Angeal said with a laugh as he came in from the kitchen, wiping flour from his calloused hands. "But there are some benefits to having Gen right next door."

"Right," Zack grumbled, "if you need makeup or scarves of every color."

"Well, he always has confectioner's sugar on hand, so he saved me a trip into the city."

"It's probably powdered semen or something."

"Don't be so vulgar, Puppy."

"The first sex club  
>The bouncers did say<br>That I was so hot they would pay my way..."

"AGH!" Zack leaped off the couch and pounded on the right-hand wall. "Quit it! Cloud is in here!"

"It's okay, Zack," the blond boy said from his seat on the rug. "I like Genesis's singing. But I don't understand 'All I Pork for Christmas.' I thought pork was a meat."

"Um, how's the wrapping going, Spiky?"

Cloud beamed, surrounded by printed paper and fancy boxes. He didn't seem to realize or care that Angeal and Zack saw their gifts - a set of spatulas for Angeal and chocobo-patterned footsie pajamas for Zack. At least here he could hide his present from his partner, a silver sheath charm laser-engraved with both their faces. For Genesis, he had some itching powder, because the 1st, when asked, said he could use a new gag. Genesis was often confusing to Cloud, much as the elder treated him like a doll - innocence and its polar opposite.

"Angeal, when do we get our Solstice trees? Soon?"

"Soon, little one. Remember, Commander Hitchcock's group will return with them from the woods today, or tomorrow at the latest."

"Then we get to decorate!" Zack said excitedly, bouncing in his seat. "Tinsel and colored lights, I can't wait."

"Genesis says white lights are more refined."

"Never listen to Genesis, Spiky."

"I think he just needs love."

"He gets enough of that from himself," the older boy snickered. "Anyway, since Genesis isn't having a tree, he doesn't get an opinion."

Cloud blinked cutely. "Why doesn't he want one?"

"Because he's the Grinch."

"The one Amarissia told us about?"

"Yes, but let's not mention the crazy lady. She hardly bothers us anymore and I like it that way."

Angeal came in and set down a tray of beautiful gingerbread men, frosted white and decorated with edible silver baubles and sugar snowflakes. "Actually, I understand Gen's decision. When we bring the trees indoors, they start to die. It's not painful," he said quickly for Cloud's sake, "but they do wither after a while. Gen just can't bear the sight of the Goddess's work dying."

"Poor trees," Cloud sniffled.

"They return to the earth, little one, and are reborn. It's part of their destiny. Here, you said you'd be my cookie tester."

Cloud brightened once he took a bite. "They're super! Did your mommy teach you how to bake?"

"Yep, and everything else but fighting,"

"They're great," Zack said with his mouth full.

"Wait'll you test our wedding cake."

Zack blushed and briefly choked. "_When_ it happens, we can certainly afford catering and a pastry chef."

"Nowhere does it say the groom can't help."

"Can the ring-bearer help too?"

"Of course, little one."

"YAY! I can make nachos! Seph says I always get the cheese melted just right."

As if on cue, which was often the case, General Sephiroth entered after a polite knock. Zack leapt up and stuffed a gingerbread ninja into the hero's mouth before he could utter a word. Sephiroth blinked, swallowed and said, "Pleasant. Angeal's work, I assume. You need not have assaulted me, Zack."

"You're too thin. You need more sugar."

"Sucrose in great amounts causes me to lose focus." Sephiroth's expression went soft. "Being good, Cloudy?"

"Yep! I'm almost done. Then I'm gonna visit my animal friends. I have this reindeer blanket for Reuben, chew toys for Bruce and Minion, catnip for the kitties..." Indeed, Cloud had a large pile of animal-specific gifts, which was the only indication of how many furry friends he snuck out at night to romp with. The boy hopped to his feet, ran and glomped Sephiroth, after which he was picked up and cuddled.

"Can I trust you to go alone?"

"I'll be super-duper careful! Promise!"

After a long kiss, Sephiroth reluctantly released him. "Be back before the party. You'll need a bath first."

"Will the party have a tree?"

"I made sure."

Huge sack over his shoulder, like a cherubic and slender Santa, Cloud dashed off to the nearby portal room. Completely expectedly, Sephiroth looked glum.

"He'll be fine, Seph," Angeal assured his friend, nudging the younger man toward a chair and putting another cookie in his hand. "Cloud is the best fighter of all of us, you always say."

"I am uneasy when I cannot watch him."

"Have you ever seen him encounter something he couldn't handle?"

"I am not certain such a thing exists,"

"See? The only people he'll encounter are Amarissia's fangirl friends, who all adore him."

"I thought we agreed not to mention the crazy lady."

"At least use her name, Zack."

"Genesis the man-whore  
>Had a very shiny toy<br>And every time you saw it,  
>It was planted in a new boy..."<p>

Zack groaned and hit his head several times against the glass coffee table before Angeal slid a pillow between them. Sephiroth finished his cookie, rose and left the apartment without a word. A few moments after the music abruptly stopped, the legend returned holding an electrical cord. He rolled it up neatly, placed it on the kitchen counter, and allowed a slight smile as indignant shrieking was heard in the hallway.

Genesis entered in a huff, which was usual for him in a world of a million real or imagined slights. "You humbug! Seph! You've robbed me of my holiday cheer! How ever will I get into the spirit now?"

"The decible range at which you were playing your music was causing complaints."

"From who, just the Puppy?"

"Lieutenant McClaren as well."

"Hmph, he's just feeling teased about what he can't have."

Zack rolled his eyes. "He's got a girlfriend. He just doesn't want to hear about your sex toys and how you banged that little person once."

"It was an elf! He had a sleigh and everything!"

"That was a display, Gen," Angeal patiently interjected. "For kids to take pictures with. And you got banned from the mall, remember?"

"This is not in keeping with the spirit of the season, Angeal."

"Come in and have some eggnog, Gen."

Slightly mollified, the redhead accepted and drained a cup of the rum-spiked drink. "You got me something good, right? Is it that corset with all the buckles?"

Angeal shrugged and smiled. "Perhaps."

"Puppy didn't get me coal again, did he?"

"I made him pick something else."

"I'm going to check on Near," Sephiroth said as he stood. "Perhaps he will distract me from Cloud."

"Yeah, Gaia knows that kid is a barrel of laughs," Zack giggled.

"He is merely reticent to voice his thoughts."

"We know, Seph, he reminds you of you. Well, he'll probably decline, but invite him to the party."

Angeal spoke up. "The boy does respond to Seph, even calls him 'Niisan.' It's sweet that you take care of him."

The legend looked faintly troubed. "It's hard to explain. I believe that his relating only to me puts me in charge of him."

"Don't analyze too much," Angeal comforted him.

"It's perfectly natural," Genesis's melodic voice chimed in. "It's like that story Amarissia told Cloud about the prince and the fox."

"You always feel responsible," Sephiroth started.

"For what you've tamed."

"Does that mean, then, in some way, that Cloud is responsible for me?"

"If you haven't noticed him fawn and fuss over you, Seph, and check while you'e asleep if you're breathing," Zack laughed, "maybe you need to visit Dr. Creepy."

For the first time ever, Sephiroth heard mention of Hojo and actually smiled.

_scscscsc_

"Seph, stop pacing and meditate for a second." Angeal had never seen his friend out of breath before, and didn't like the sight.

"I have checked all the portals," the general repeated in a dull voice. "The woods, the party room, our apartment, Jason is having a team search the buildings. He did not take his phone with him."

Zack came into the kitchen, covered in pine needles. "'Geal, tree's up, but I can't find the box of decorations. Whoa, what's up? Seph, you okay?"

"Cloud's...missing, Pup."

The teenager went pale as milk, and quickly whipped out his phone and dialed. "Damn it, it went to voice mail. Did you check the portals?"

"A few of the fangirls confirmed they saw Cloud, but hours ago." Sephiroth sounded unsteadier than either had ever heard him. "Blood starts to coagulate in four minutes. A minimum sixty-foot fall is required to pose a threat of death."

Angeal knew Sephiroth retreated to the logic and information part of his brain when panicked, but pulled Zack, who was scared, to his side. "Seph, go sit down, I'm going to get you something to drink."

"There are four fatally toxic plants that grow within the vicinity of Midgar. Most common is the maljoor leaf, which is severely neurotoxic and causes a p-painful death."

Zack wanted both to hug his commanding officer and hide from the terrifying sight of him so upset. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Angeal emptying a small vial into a glass of eggnog.

"Seph, drink this down quickly, it'll clear your head."

Not looking at anything, Sephiroth drained the cup, blinked twice and slumped over, unconscious.

"Thank you," Zack whispered. His fiance hugged him tightly.

"Seph would do the same for me, and will have to, if I ever for a moment think I've lost you."

"Won't ever happen," Zack said, pressing a kiss to Angeal's neck. "We've got to find Cloud."

"All available SOLDIERs have been assigned to search. We should remain here in case Cloud returns, which I'm sure he will."

"He usually at least tells Seph when he disappears. Angeal, if anything ever happened to him..."

"It would break every heart in this compound. But nothing will happen to him. He probably just made a new animal friend somewhere."

Angeal lifted Zack off his feet, and for once, the teenager didn't kick and demand to be let down. They held each other close, exchanged a few chaste kisses before Angeal's cell phone rang. He held Zack with one arm to answer it.

"Hi, Gen, you heard, right? You are? Gen, not everyone is supposed to know you can fly. I know. Yeah, I know. No, he wasn't, I had to trank him. No, you can't drop by and take his clothes off. Gen, thank you. What you're doing will mean a lot to Seph. Bye."

Angeal slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Genesis is patrolling the compound and the surrounding area from the air."

"What? Even though his wing's supposed to be a secret?"

"He's a good man deep down, Pup. Just hard on the outside like sensitive people have to be." Angeal carded his fingers through Zack's silky hair. "And Cloud means a great deal to him."

"I guess so." Zack was obviously uncomfortable with the warmth he felt for Genesis just then. "Angeal, I don't know what to do."

"Want to help with the cookies? No. Do something distracting."

But what Zack found himself doing was sitting next to Sephiroth's slumped form and wrapping arms around him. The general's lap seemed so empty without Cloud. Zack hoped he could return the boy there before Sephiroth awoke.

_scscscsc_

No such luck. Only a matter of minutes later, Sephiroth began to stir. Even Hojo's high-dose tranquilizer darts couldn't keep the general out for long, and Sephiroth opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and sighed, drawing Zack closer.

"No word, I presume."

"Angeal's been on the phone non-stop. Amaya and Kiisa convinced Tseng to let them take choppers out."

"I...appreciate what all of you are doing."

"We love him too, Seph."

A gray kitten, followed closely by a yellow baby chocobo, wandered in from Angeal and Zack's room, where they'd been napping, and headed straight for the couch. Patrick pecked merrily at Zack's boot laces, and Sephiroth lifted Silverstream into his lap, with the faintest of smiles. Most animals became distressed when Sephiroth came close to them, but Cloud's pets were different. The boy seemed able to communicate with them, and had long ago gotten them to understand Sephiroth was no threat.

The general gently stroked the kitten's well-groomed fur. "I hope Cloud remembered to feed you. If not...I will remind him. When he comes back."

"He will, Seph," Zack murmured as Angeal took his ringing phone to the kitchen.

Sephiroth ran a finger down Zack's cheek. "I miss you sometimes."

"Um..."

"I am not asking you to be unfaithful to Angeal. I merely enjoyed having sex with you."

Zack laughed kindly at the blunt statement. "Yeah, but I could never do it with Cloud again. He's too..."

"Child-like, I know. Not in the bedroom, though. There, he is in charge, and very demanding."

"So Genesis says, when he's done looking through the keyhole to your bedroom."

Angeal hurried back into the room. "Gen says to get to my garden immediately."

Sephiroth gracefully sprang to his feet. "Cloud?"

"I think so. Let's go!"

_scscscsc_

The grounds seemed quiet in the twilight dim, emptied by searching, patrolling, and the few SOLDIERs lucky enough to have gone home for the holiday. As Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth hurried to the gated former quad that Angeal had made into a beautiful garden, they found themselves having to wade through a crowd of SOLDIERs singing in tenor voices a Solstice carol.

"Bless this night, oh Goddess bright  
>Gaia whose dream made the day and night<br>Speak to us in flowers and the growing things,  
>When the wintertime fails and falters to spring..."<p>

"What's going on?" Zack grunted as he was guided through the mob.

"We'll see soon enough, Pup."

Angeal pulled out his key and unlocked a gate, and there was the source of all this wonder. The Banoran apple tree that Angeal had transplanted from home, the lovely thing that never bore apples, had been decorated from top to bottom with the decorations that had gone missing from Angeal's living room. White lights wound around it from top to bottom, silver tinsel had been scatted haphazardly over the branches, but the effects of the light on them was quite lovely.

Ornaments that bore the faces of the famous couples and Genesis were the most numerous, but there were candy canes, silver bells that chimed in the winter wind, carved wooden apples and gold-ribboned tiny gifts. Where the tree was getting electricity from was unclear, but it hardly mattered, because beside the wonder was an unharmed and beaming Cloud.

Sephiroth ran to the boy and lifted him into an embrace. "Where were you? I was so worried."

"Sorry, Seph! I was so excited about my idea that I left my phone at home. Isn't it pretty? It's for Gen."

Perhaps hearing his name, Genesis, wing gone from sight, stepped into the quad and looked with pleased astonishment at the beautiful sight. "For _me_, doll?"

"Yeah! See, I made the tree all pretty, but I didn't cut it down. So now you can have a Solstice tree that won't make you sad."

Genesis blinked and swallowed a few times, but a tear and a soft gasp escaped anyway. He went to Cloud, respectfully detached him from Sephiroth, and enclosed him in a warm, perfume-scented hug. Cloud happily squeezed back.

"This is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me. Thank you, darling. You've honored the Goddess and celebrated the season all at once. You are as brilliant as you are beautiful."

After pressing a lingering kiss to the boy's forehead, Genesis gently returned him to Sephiroth's arms. The SOLDIERs slowly filed in to get a closer look, and many kindly scolded Cloud for worrying them, but then complimented his work. Cloud soaked in the praise with glee, all the while squeezing his beloved. A murmur went through the crowd finally that they should get to the Solstice party, but before anyone could file out, a pure, flawless voice rose up into the night.

"Oh Solstice tree, oh Solstice tree,  
>With tinsel you are laden<br>Waiting for the gifts to be  
>Given to each lad and maiden.<br>You raise our spirits oh so high  
>The human heart beating toward the sky.<br>Oh Solstice tree, oh Solstice tree,  
>You gladden all hearts that see you.<br>Oh Solstice tree, oh Solstice tree  
>Still in the soil that bore you."<p>

A round of applause followed, and Genesis bowed, wiping his eyes on a crushed velvet sleeve. "Come on, everyone, to the party! I could use the band to back me up."

Laughing, with friendly gestures among the battle-hardened men, the crowd dispersed and headed out, looking forward to the gift exchange and the bottles of expensive wine. Genesis kissed Cloud again on the cheek and hand and murmured another thank-you.

Cloud had wanted to go to the party, but Sephiroth's proximity was making him feel warm in the cool air, and his pants seemed to be too tight. He rubbed himself cat-like against the general, and got almost a purr in response.

"Seph." The word was half a moan, half a plea.

As if fearing he'd disappear again, Sephiroth held Cloud's hand all the way to their bedroom, where he held the boy close, toying with the hem of the green T-shirt. Cloud nodded eagerly, and Sephiroth yanked it off and hummed with approval to feel all that hot bare skin against him. It was even better when Cloud unfastened his partner's many belts and pushed off his trademark leather jacket, bare chests pressed together, the flushed heat and the marble cool.

"Baby," Sephiroth whispered. He wanted Cloud now, nude and _now_.

He worked the jeans zipper so eagerly that he fumbled several times. Cloud was finally nude, all slight-muscled porcelain faintly pink, small erection jutting up proudly, swollen and wanting attention. Once the general was similarly disrobed, his larger erection bobbing between heavy testicles, he picked Cloud up and laid him on the huge bed.

"Mmm, Seph. Please."

Sephiroth stroked the rosy cheeks of Cloud's face, chilly fingers soaking in their warmth. He moved his hands to massage the slight shoulders, the thin arms that were all hard muscle, down to the tiny waist and toned but baby-soft abdomen. Teasingly, he passed over the plump little cock and caressed the boy's legs, hairless even without mako treatments, and lightly tickled the feet bottoms to make the boy laugh.

When Cloud began to writhe, to beg for stimulation from the air he thrust into, Sephiroth took pity, or maybe just couldn't resist any longer. He rubbed one palm over each smooth ball, then put a few fingers around the reddened shaft and stroked.

"Yes," Cloud moaned, his usual chibi persona gone. "Please."

All fingers enclosing it now, Sephiroth worked the erection very slowly, watching the exquisite arousal on the youthful face. Cloud's eyes glowed with blue fire, his pouty lips parted as though to speak. Sephiroth filled the pretty mouth with his tongue, and when the thrusting began slid down to take the cock into his throat.

Cloud was rowdy tonight, and Sephiroth let him thrust hard; having no gag reflex was very useful sometimes. He spat some of the come into his hand and without any pause slid a long finger into Cloud. He hit the prostate immediately, moved his hand to accommodate the resulting thrust, and Cloud moaned, "Yes, yes, fuck, right there."

Sephiroth added two more slick fingers and surrounded the gland with them, pulsing pressure around it that made Cloud gasp and jerk uncontrollably.

"Y-You, I need you..."

Sephiroth's only response was to work his entire hand, with difficulty, into Cloud's tiny frame. Once all in, he could see the outline of his fingers faintly through Cloud's stomach. Cloud rolled his hips and stroked the arm that impaled him. He was trying not to come, but it was a losing battle with so much skin against his sweet spot.

Almost as soon as Cloud was boneless from his orgasm, Sephiroth pulled his legs up and sank his own hardness into the slender boy. Cloud smiled sleepily, held onto Sephiroth's shoulders and tried to meet each rolling thrust.

"My baby, my Cloudy."

"Seph, I love you so much," Cloud stated to say, then half-screamed. His pleasure gland was sore and constantly hit, faint pain adding to the sweetness.

Sephiroth ducked his head and put his lips around one of Cloud's nipples, licking the dusky pink wet before sucking on it, just enough to leave it puffed into stiffness. When he had both swollen and glistening, Sephiroth moved to the delicate skin of Cloud's neck. Careful not to mark it, Sephiroth tasted the clean-salt of his lover, kissed along his jaw, all the while thrusting gently in and out of him. Cloud gripped him like a vise, virgin-tight every time.

"Seph," Cloud said, voice childish. "Please come in me."

"Is that what the baby wants?"

"Please, please, sir."

"Of course, baby."

Harder thrusting, and Cloud softly whined, "It hurts," but in the next breath, "More." Sephiroth fucked the boy as he groaned in slight pain, and finally filled him up, mako-tinged semen stinging the tearing inside the boy. Sephiroth immediately took a Potion from the bedside table at once and put it to Cloud's lips, then swirled his fingers in another and slid them back inside the sore hole.

"Okay, baby?"

"Mmm..."

Even the young boy couldn't ejaculate again so soon, but it was comforting, now and always, to have Sephiroth's fingers inside.

"Still want a tree," Cloud said sleepily.

"You'll have it, I promise."

"Gen was happy, right? I did good?"

"He and his Goddess are blessing you tonight, I'm sure."

"Goddess bless us," the boy sighed. "Every one."

**Merry Solstice, dears, from Amarissia and her Choir.**

**I never thought I'd write any Choir!Cloud sex. Now he's giggling at me and it's creepy.**


End file.
